XY136: Forming a More Perfect Union!
is the 43rd episode of Pokémon the Series: XYZ. Synopsis With Lysandre gone and the Megalith destroyed, Ash and the gang finally defeat Team Flare, but as a result, it could mean goodbye to Zygarde/Squishy for good. Episode Plot As the Megalith continues moving, the group is running towards it; Diantha orders everyone to aim at the Water Shuriken Ash's Greninja fired at the Megalith, for they need to rescue Chespie, who is behind it. The Megalith sprouts vines once again, Pikachu's Iron Tail and Alain's Mega Charizard's Flamethrower manages to destroy them. Ash and Alain, as well as their Pokémon, march towards the Megalith, which sprouts more vines. With Mega Blaziken, Mega Charizard and Mega Houndoom firing Flamethrower, the vines burn away. Olympia has her Meowstics use Future Sight while Valerie has Spritzee fire Moonblast to destroy the vines, but Valerie gets held by an incoming vine. Ash stops to rescue Valerie, but she and Olympia state they can handle this problem. From afar, Serena, her Pokémon, Mairin, Bonnie and Squishy and its friend watch the battle. Pikachu uses Iron Tail, Mega Charizard with Flamethrower and Ash-Greninja with Cut to destroy the vines. Korrina has Mega Lucario block an incoming vine with Bone Rush, stating they have to continue on. Ash and Alain go, but the former got surprised when Mega Lucario is blown away onto Korrina, who falls down. The latter simply orders them to move, since they must not waste time. Ramos tries to stop the vines by having Gogoat use Grass Knot to bind the roots. However, he becomes taken away by the vines, warning Ash there is nobody else to stop the Megalith. Just as Ash and Alain jump, they become grappled by the roots, but are saved by Viola's Vivillon's Solar Beam. As more vines try to attack, Grant has Tyrunt use Rock Tomb to stop them. Viola urges Ash and Alain to move on, but she gets struck by a vine, but is saved by Grant. They both get held by the vines and Grant orders them to climb "that wall", while Viola comments Ash and Alain they have a clear shot and must not miss. Ash and Alain climb the roots, while Wulfric's Mega Abomasnow freezes the vines with Ice Shard. Just as Wulfric wants them to continue, he and Mega Abomasnow get hit by the vine. Reaching the top, Ash and Alain see the Megalith. Malva, Diantha, Sycamore, Clemont, Steven and the Blaziken Mask promise to carve out a path for Ash and Alain to go through and save Chespie. Mega Houndoom fires Dark Pulse to destroy the vines, along with Mega Garchomp's Dragon Rage. After Mega Charizard fires Flamethrower, some of the roots are burned away, though Malva and Sycamore are taken away. Ash remarks the others' effort must not go to waste. Mairin, who watches this, pleads with Chespie to feel everyone is doing their best to save it. Chespin fires Pin Missile, Luxray with Swift and Bunnelby with Mud Shot on the roots. Ash thanks Clemont for helping them and continues with Alain. Just as a vine goes for an attack, Gourgeist and Inkay fire Seed Bomb and Psybeam to stop it; Team Rocket states their enemy must save Chespie. The vines attacks the helicopter and explodes. Team Rocket falls down, but are saved by Diantha's Mega Gardevoir's Psychic. Meowth is glad they survived, as he documents through his camera, which is seen by viewers, including Tierno, Shauna, Trevor and Sawyer. Steven and Diantha help Ash and Alain continue, as they entrust their future to them. Using Psychic, Mega Metagross and Mega Gardevoir form a path out of the vines for Ash and Alain to continue, while Diantha and Steven continue fighting. The Blaziken Mask is overwhelmed, while Mega Blaziken fires Flamethrower. Z-2 is astonished at how much humans are working to save the planet. Squishy points out this is how humans and Pokémon are. Ash and Alain reach the end, where they have Pikachu use Electro Ball, Ash-Greninja with Water Shuriken and Mega Charizard to use Flamethrower at the spot where Chespie is. However, vines sprout out to defend the Megalith. With everyone's feelings put through, the Pokémon launch their attacks, destroying the vines and a part of the Megalith. Ash and Alain jump across and arrive to the spot, where Chespie is. Alain tries to reach Chespie, but the crystals inside the megalith sprout to attack him. Alain goes to reach Chespie, while Ash-Greninja uses Cut and Pikachu with Electro Ball to destroy the incoming crystal. The Megalith has nearly came to Mairin and Serena, as the latter has her Pokémon attack to destroy the vines that tried to encase them. Alain continues and as Mega Charizard, Pikachu and Ash-Greninja attack to destroy the crystals. Alain jumps, wanting Chespie to know he came to save it. As a vine goes to attack Mairin and Serena, it comes to a stop. From the Megalith, which stopped moving, Alain and Ash come out, having Chespie in their possession. Everyone cheers for the victory, pleased with the outcome. Mairin is ecstatic with Chespie's return and thanks Alain. Everyone turns on the Megalith and have their Pokémon launch attacks on it, causing it to fall down. Surprisingly, it stands up and becomes activated once more. Ash, Alain and Malva are in shock to see Lysandre comes on top of the megalith. He comments time is up and states he could even give up his life to destroy the world, which they cannot stop. The Megalith launches an attack and Valerie's Spritzee uses Light Screen to protect everyone. As everyone reels back from the attack, the Blaziken Mask's mask falls off. Bonnie and Clemont were surprised to see that their father was Blaziken Mask. Meyer claims he is not hurt and asks his children if they are okay, which they confirm. Lysandre has the Megalith continue marching. Clemont states the device on Lysandre's right arm powers up the megalith and need to destroy it. Diantha states they need to use the last power they have to stop the megalith for sure. Z-2 is annoyed they still continue fighting, but Squishy points out that's how humans and Pokémon are. Z-2 claims they are powerless. Squishy states even if it is true, humans don't know that, but their strength comes from their dreams, supporting and trusting each other. Squishy adds that power gives them strength to create something new. The megalith fires another attack, which blows everyone away and hurts them. Z-2 reflects for a bit and told Squishy it finally trust it by believing in these people. They both hop away, stating they are Zygarde, protectors of order. Both of them glow with a green light, swearing they will not let the world's destruction. The Zygarde cells are absorbed into the two, forming a giant. Olympia realizes this is the form she foresaw in her vision when everything comes together. Lysandre states it is a surprise Zygarde has hidden the final form. He comments it must've seen the world, which has been disturbed by humans and their greed. Lysandre wonders what will it do about it, yelling it has "no right". Zygarde states that these people do have a right, as Bonnie and her friends have been protecting both of them all this time, promising they wouldn't let them go. Thus, Zygarde prepares to make its move. The Megalith fires a beam, which Zygarde stops with Dragon Pulse. Zygarde flies away from the plants and strikes the megalith, pushing it away. Lysandre is furious and goes to launch another attack. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, Ash-Greninja with Water Shuriken and Mega Charizard with Flamethrower at Lysandre's device, which becomes disabled. Lysandre is in shock, since that was his perfect plan. Zygarde crashes through the Megalith, nearly throwing Lysandre off balance. Bonnie cheers for Zygarde, as it launches a "Z" attack and destroys the Megalith. Lysandre yells "it is not over yet", as he and chunks of Megalith are absorbed into a green portal. Everyone watches what happened, as Team Rocket announces that the threat is over, making everyone pleased at the Pokémon Center. Olympia looks at the crystal sundial, seeing they managed to protect it, while Diantha comments they couldn't make it without Olympia's help. Steven wonders about Lysandre; Malva claims it is not known about him yet, but she would hunt the rest of Team Flare down and turn herself in to Officer Jenny. Suddenly, Chespie wakes up and makes Mairin nearly cry out of happiness. Alain strokes Chespie and apologizes to Mairin for what happened. The latter replies everything is okay, as long as Alain is fine. Zygarde descends down and Bonnie thanks it. Squishy states they were protecting them, just as Bonnie did to them. Zygarde is grateful for that and uses its power to dispel away the roots at Lumiose City. After reverting to its original form, Squishy is also grateful for Chespie for the events in Lysandre Labs. The former announces it is grateful to Bonnie for looking over it, having learned a lot by traveling together. However, it states it is tired and needs a lot of sunbath. Squishy states it is thankful for meeting Bonnie, who expresses the same feelings. Bonnie bids it farewell, as Squishy and its friend disappear. Soon after, the sun rises. In the city, Mairin and Chespie walk. Seeing a banana peel, Chespie warns Mairin, who claims she can handle that problem. However, she trips over a dent in the floor, but is saved by Chespie, who sighs. Debuts Move Core Enforcer Trivia *"Pokémon Quiz:" Greninja (Ash-Greninja; JP) *"Who's That Pokémon?:" Houndoom (US) *This is the last episode of the Team Flare arc. *This episode was first aired as a one hour special event with Rocking Kalos Defenses!. Gallery Category:Pokémon the Series: XYZ Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Team Flare Category:Episodes featuring Legendary Pokémon Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane Category:Episodes featuring Elite Four Members Category:Episodes featuring Champions Category:Episodes featuring alternate colored Pokémon